


i want something just like this

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ill add everything as i go, trans boy bokuto, trans boy kuroo, ya boy is doin it. just a little late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: My fics for Bokuroo Week 2017.day 1: beginnings & endings --Kuroo’s breath came out in a rush. “Dating?” he wheezed. “Are we dating? I wasn’t aware of this.”day 2: inside jokes --Bokuto came running out of the bathroom, shells covering his nipples and a large, fake shell covering his crotch. “What’s the problem?”day 3: moon & stars --Bokuto sipped at his drink, something carbonated and nonalcoholic, and turned to Kuroo. “By the way, I like your pants.”





	1. beginnings & endings

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to make them all separate fics & i like being at least a little consistent, so since i did it like this last year, here we are. unlike last year, im 99% sure none of these are going to be in the same verse tho. however, all of them will be fluffy as fuck!!! because thats what im here for.
> 
> edit: i keep changing the format because it turns out that i am inconsistent, so here we are.

Bokuto was… unique, to put it mildly. He was loud, excitable, maybe just a tad obnoxious (maybe Kuroo thought that because of the compliment about his hair. There was nothing good about his hair). He grinned as he chased after volleyballs, did drills over and over, as if he was just happy to be there.

It was like Kuroo was drawn to him. He didn’t think he’d find someone that was more passionate about volleyball than him. He didn’t think it was _possible_ , actually. Always someone better than him, always someone going further than he ever could.

He watched, mesmerized, as Bokuto served ball after ball, definitely past the time they were supposed to be in bed. His teammate, tired and irritated, yawned as he picked up the balls, putting them back in the basket only for them to get slammed across the court again. Eventually, the guy just stopped, sat on the floor nearby and waited for Bokuto to notice.

He didn’t, not until he ran out of volleyballs. Turning around to pout at his teammate, he whined, “Konoha!”

The guy called Konoha groaned and laid back. “Aren’t you tired, Bokuto? We’ve been practicing all day already.”

“How can I be tired? I’m so excited! My first training camp!” Bokuto jumped a little, grinning. He looked back at Konoha and pulled at his arms. “C’mon, we can still do some more.”

“ _You’re_ the only one doing something, you know. Hey,” the other said, turning toward where Kuroo leaned next to the door, “how about you play with Bokuto? You’ve just been standing there watching.”

Kuroo, wide-eyed, glanced at Bokuto. Upon seeing his curious, excited expression, he let an easy grin slide on his face. “Sure you want to practice with me? I could be trying to gather information for my team.”

“Are you?” Bokuto asked plainly, and Kuroo grinned wider.

“Nah, I’m just a first year. They don’t care about me.” Kuroo stalked to the other side of the next. “Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way. You’re a wing spiker, Bokuto Koutarou, right? I’ll block anything you throw at me.”

He could see the other light up; if Bokuto had a tail, it’d be wagging uncontrollably. “I’d like to see you try! Wait till you see my spikes, Kuroo. You’ll be fawning over me in no time!”

Kuroo decided not to say that he already was.

 

They met, still in their uniforms, their eyes red from crying, at the café they always went to, sitting across from each other at a small table in the corner. Legs entangled, they gave each other watery smiles. “Hey,” Kuroo said, trying to keep his voice even. “Sorry I can’t stay long; my parents want to take me out to celebrate graduation.”

“No, it’s fine. I just… I just wanted to see you.” Bokuto bit his lip, seeming unsure. “Sorry, that’s probably dumb, huh? We’re gonna see each other later too; of course we are. We’re not gonna drift away just because we’re going to different colleges… right?”

“Bo…”

“Because,” Bokuto continued, “because my parents said that… that people don’t usually keep their friends from high school, and I don’t want that, I don’t want you guys to leave, I don’t want _you_ to leave.”

He reached out, hand brushing against Bokuto’s, and he hesitated before wrapping his fingers around it. Cheeks burning, he locked eyes with the other. “Bokuto, you are one of my best friends. I won’t leave you, not as long as you want me around.” The tears in Bokuto’s eyes overflowed, and Kuroo scrambled for the napkins, grabbing them and leaning forward to gently wipe at the other’s face.

Bokuto held onto both of his hands, stilling his movements. “Thank you,” he said, still crying. “Thank you for being here with me.”

Smiling, Kuroo responded, “I’ll always be here.”

 

Kuroo busied himself with setting up his dorm, making sure it was clean before putting his things away. He looked around at the empty boxes he needed to take to the dumpster, the posters on his plain wall, the pictures framed on his desk. How bare it all seemed, even after he spent hours picking out things from his house to make this shitty room feel like home.

His phone buzzed, and he checked it to see a message from Bokuto.

_hey! finished settlin into ur dorm? we shuld do a call when u r!_

Kuroo messaged him back, a simple “ _give me a minute_ ,” and then he laid his head down on his desk and cried.

 

Kuroo visited Bokuto for Golden Week; they alternated who visited who and it was his turn. It was hard to believe they were already about to enter their fourth year of college, hard to believe they made it this far.

Hard to believe Kuroo made it this far, hiding his crush on one of his very best friends.

He took a deep breath, one of many, and steeled himself.

“Hey, Bo?” he said, a little weak. He already regretted deciding to do this as soon as Bokuto turned bright, curious eyes his way, but Kenma would kick his ass if he found out that he didn’t. Shifting on the bed to face his friend directly, he continued. “I need to tell you something.”

Bokuto moved to face him as well. “Yeah?” he asked. He sounded nervous, and Kuroo felt a little bad for causing that.

Placing his hand on top of the other’s, Kuroo mumbled, “Give me a moment.” Another deep breath, to settle his nerves a little. It didn’t work. “Uh… so we’ve been friends for a long time. And I…” He made the mistake of looking into Bokuto’s eyes. “Fuck.”

“You fuck?” Bokuto teased, nervousness fading away to make fun of him. Bokuto would never pass up a chance to tease.

Kuroo pushed him, laughing, anxiety making his voice a little higher than normal. “You know that’s not what I meant!” Huffing, he shook his head, still chuckling. When he looked back up, Bokuto was staring, small smile on his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Bokuto’s face pinked, and he rubbed the back of his head with the hand Kuroo wasn’t holding. “Well, you… you seemed really nervous? So I wanted to… I wanted you to feel better. About what you have to say. Even though I’m kinda worried about it, because what if it’s something bad? But I’m glad I was able to make you laugh, so maybe it isn’t that bad.”

“Bo,” Kuroo laughed again, “you sound more nervous than me. It’s okay, man; it’s nothing bad. I just…” He gave the other a soft smile. “I just wanted to tell you that… I’m in love with you. I’m not really expecting anything like an answer. It’s… I hate keeping secrets from you, especially ones this big. So, yeah.” He shrugged, trying to seem as neutral as possible, like he wasn’t desperate for Bokuto to respond. He didn’t want to push him to say something he didn’t mean; that might be worse than rejection.

More importantly, he wanted their friendship to stay the same. He didn’t want things to change just because Bokuto knew about his crush. He’d had it for years, pined after the guy for so long that he was mostly used to it. His feelings wouldn’t change their dynamic; he knew that already. But Bokuto’s awareness of them might, and that was what he was afraid of.

It felt like his heart would beat out of his chest, he was so afraid. Bokuto stared at him for a long moment. “Okay,” he said, and then Kuroo was the one staring.

 _What?_ Was that really all Bokuto had to say? Did he already know about how Kuroo felt? Did he not want to make him feel bad about outright rejecting him?

“Okay,” Kuroo repeated in the same tone. He’d be damned if he made anything worse by asking for clarification.

Satisfied, Bokuto turned back to the TV, back to searching for something to watch, as Kuroo ran through everything in his head over and over.

It took two terrible movies and a simple statement from Bokuto for Kuroo to finally understand.

“Hey,” Bokuto piped up, turning towards Kuroo and snuggling up to him. “We should go on a date.”

“Uh,” Kuroo said in response. He’d been so scared Bokuto wouldn’t want to touch him now, they’d be awkward and weird, and everything had changed like he had desperately wished it wouldn’t. And now Bokuto was… asking him out on a date? “A date?”

Bokuto nodded excitedly, seemingly ignorant of Kuroo’s confusion. “Yeah, since we’re dating now!”

Kuroo’s breath came out in a rush. “Dating?” he wheezed. “Are we dating? I wasn’t aware of this.”

“Well, yeah? Don’t people start dating after they con… fess…” Bokuto trailed off, lips pursed as he thought hard. “Kuroo.”

“What?”

“Did I… did I confess to you?”

 Kuroo blinked. And then tried not to laugh. “No, you didn’t.” Holding back snickers, he watched Bokuto’s face turn red, the other hiding behind his hands and groaning. “Bokuto Koutarou,” he said, raising his voice over the growing volume of Bokuto’s embarrassed whining, “did you _forget to tell me you like me_?”

“This is the worst.”

Kuroo’s hands slid to Bokuto’s face, pulling the other’s fingers away so he could look into his eyes. Leaning in, he said, “Tell me.”

“What?”

“Tell me you like me.”

Bokuto pouted, still a little embarrassed, but the grin slowly overtaking his face ruined that soon enough. He leaned closer, nose brushing against Kuroo’s, and said, “I’m in love with you, Kuroo,” in a low voice that had a thrill running down Kuroo’s spine.

“I’m in love with you too.”

He grinned wider, arms wrapping around Kuroo’s shoulders. “I know. Now kiss me, you nerd.”

“Mm, demanding,” Kuroo teased, but then Bokuto’s lips were against his, and he _melted_.

 

Kuroo said goodbye to his family, thanking them for the graduation gifts and grabbing his bag before watching them drive off. It was the end of a big part of his life, the end of school and studying. He was going to have to find a job now, had a job interview lined up already, in fact. He wouldn’t be able to see his family or goof off with his friends as much as he used to. Everything was changing.

Someone took the bag from his hand, and he turned to see his boyfriend smiling back at him. “What’re you spacing out for, Tetsu? C’mon, once you put the rest of your stuff up, you’ll be officially moved in!”

With a grin as wide as Bokuto’s, Kuroo walked inside his new apartment. Just because something was ending didn’t mean another thing couldn’t begin.


	2. inside jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave myself a goal of at least 1k words per fic for this week & i didnt think i would make it with this one. surprisingly, i did!
> 
> anyway heres wonderwall

It started with his bracelet breaking. Kuroo watched the beads tumble into the sand, horrified. “Fuck,” he said, glancing at the boy still playing in the water. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” His fingers trembled as he hurried to pick up the pieces. Rubbing the sand off on his beach towel, he tried to put them back on the string.

Bokuto had made this for him when they started dating. Kuroo had to fix it before he came back to their spot on the beach.

The string broke in another spot. “Why?”

“Why what?”

Kuroo’s head shot up to see his boyfriend standing over him, curious expression on his face. Hesitating, he held out his hand, showing the broken bracelet. “Sorry, Kou. I don’t know how, but it just… fell apart.”

Bokuto blinked, and then he gave the other a gentle smile. “Aw, it’s okay! It was kinda old and flimsy anyway. Here,” he said, sitting down on the towel and grabbing the pieces of the bracelet, “I can make something new!”

Fondly, Kuroo watched as his boyfriend put all of his attention into making something. It was cute, the way Bokuto stuck his tongue out as he concentrated really hard, and the way he hunched over so that Kuroo couldn’t see what he was doing. He was so busy thinking about how good Bokuto looked, dripping wet with his hair in his eyes, that he was startled when his hand was grabbed. He felt something tighten on his ring finger, and then Bokuto let go of his hand, grinning.

Not all of the beads from the bracelet would have fit on the shortened string, so Bokuto had only used a few to frame the seashell in the middle, small knots on the edges to keep them in place. Kuroo stared at the ring tied on his finger, then at his boyfriend.

“No need to look so _shell_ -shocked,” Bokuto said, not quite laughing yet.

Kuroo pushed him, and then pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Shut the shell up, babe.”

 

After that, it seemed like shells were a constant in their relationship. On special occasions, they had shrimp and clams for dinner (once, they dared each other to eat raw oysters, and… well… Kuroo refused to show his face in that restaurant again). When they bought gifts for each other, it usually had something with shells. Even their pranks involved shells.

Like the time Kuroo came home on his birthday to sensual music and candles leading the way to the bedroom, only to find seashells scattered on the bed. “Kou, babe, what the _hell_?”

Bokuto came running out of the bathroom, shells covering his nipples and a large, fake shell covering his crotch. “What’s the problem?”

“What do you mean, _what’s the problem_? There are shells on the bed, and… and…” Kuroo couldn’t hold back his laughter, moving closer to flick at one of Bokuto’s boob shells. “ _What_ are you _doing_?”

“Isn’t it obvious that I’m trying to seduce you?” Bokuto puffed out his chest, very obviously trying not to laugh.

Snickering, Kuroo pulled his boyfriend along, walking backwards to the bed. “Oh, of course. I’m very seduced right now. So turned on.” When he sat on the edge of the bed, fully intending on bringing Bokuto down with him to show him some seduction techniques, he heard a small cracking sound. “Oops. I think I broke a few shells.” His boyfriend pushed him back against the bed, and he chuckled when he felt more shells underneath him. “Don’t you think you went just a little overboard?”

“I _never_ go overboard,” Bokuto somehow managed to say with a straight face while wearing a seashell bra and thong.

Kuroo snorted, pulling at the strap of Bokuto’s panties. “Sure, babe. You wanna take these off, or are you gonna do the do with them on?”

“Um, obviously I’m going to keep them on. Brace yourself; you’re about to experience the most amazing birthday you’ve ever had.”

 

Bokuto preened under the attention, excited that most of his friends came to celebrate his birthday (and got him gifts!). “C’mon, Kou,” Kuroo murmured in his ear, standing behind his seat as he opened his presents. “Last one’s from me.”

He couldn’t deny that he was anticipating what his boyfriend got him this time. Last time, Kuroo gave him a seashell necklace and an ocean breeze candle, which was, while still a joke, kinda sweet. And that was just something he decided to randomly buy for him! That meant that, for his birthday, it had to be something bigger.

Getting more excited by the second, he decided to go ahead and open the gift. Reaching inside the bag, he pulled out a decent sized picture frame; the picture inside was of a shell, as expected, with some text underneath. “I shell always love you,” he read aloud. “Aw, babe!”

“I will never understand you two,” Sawamura said, shaking his head. “How many shell-related things do you two own at this point?”

Smiling, Kuroo said, “Hush, man, he’s not done!”

“I’m not?” Bokuto frowned, putting down the picture to dig into the bag again. His fingers closed around a small box, and he pulled it out, only to drop it back inside as soon as he saw it. “Tetsu, babe, dude, what’s…? This is…?”

“Kou, babe, dude,” Kuroo teased, grin growing wider by the second, “open it please?”

Lip already wobbling, Bokuto took the box out, looking back at his boyfriend for reassurance. At the nod he received, he turned back, slowly opening the box.

In it was a ring, and if that fact wasn’t enough to make Bokuto shed a few tears, the design was definitely enough. It was almost exactly like the one he made for Kuroo, but with a gold band, seashell engraved in the middle. “Tetsu,” he started, and stopped when he noticed the other kneeling next to him.

“Will you marry me?”

Bokuto cried and laughed and leaped on his boyfriend, chanting, “Yes, yes!” After he hugged the life out of Kuroo, he let him put the ring on his finger, his smile so big, it made his cheeks hurt.

Leaning in to brush their noses together, Kuroo said, “Looks like you’re the shell-shocked one this time.”

Laughing as the last of his tears escaped, he responded, “Shut the shell up.”


	3. moon & stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got away from me, i meant to write more about the actual prompt, like something about the moon & butts but ive been struggling with this for days so im done.

It was a wonder Bokuto wasn’t drunk right now. Usually, he was inebriated ten minutes after arriving at a club; it only took a drink or two, after all. But no, today, he had skipped the bar altogether and went straight for the dance floor.

To be honest, he was having a lot of fun without the alcohol in his system. His friends had stopped dancing with him a few minutes ago to get shots, but he wasn’t really up to having alcohol yet, not while he was looking for someone to take home. Why else would he be wearing his favorite galaxy skinny jeans if not to catch someone’s eye?

In the end, though, none of the people he danced with had really caught his eye. (Not that he was picky, but Akaashi always warned him about stranger danger. For his sake, he was trying to be cautious.) He headed over to his group, just a bit downtrodden, because, well, he hadn’t really caught anyone’s eye either.

“Hey,” Komi said when Bokuto reached them, “did you see that guy at the bar?”

Frowning, Bokuto asked, “What guy?”

“Over there. You guys have the same pants!”

When he looked, there was indeed a man at the bar wearing the exact same pants. Grinning, Bokuto waved at his friends before making his way to the empty seat next to the guy.

 He didn’t seem to notice Bokuto at first, too busy arguing with the bartender. “Yaku, seriously, live a little. Take a break! Ask Lev out. Take him home, and…”

“What can I get for you!” the bartender, Yaku, yelled in Bokuto’s face, interrupting the other. He clearly didn’t want that statement to ever be finished.

Bokuto leaned back a little before grinning again. “Oh, I’ll just have what he’s having.” He jerked his thumb toward the person next to him. “Didn’t mean to interrupt though, so please continue! Seems like a serious conversation.”

“God, Kuroo, just when I thought you would stop tormenting me for one day, you come to work on your fucking day off…”

“Hey,” Kuroo said, putting his hands up, “I’m just here to relax! And help you get a date with tall, clumsy, and ridiculous.”

“I am _at work_ ,” Yaku hissed. “Find yourself a date, or you’re going to have to find a new friend too!” He passed Bokuto his drink before stomping off to the other side of the bar.

Bokuto sipped at his drink, something carbonated and nonalcoholic, and turned to Kuroo. “By the way, I like your pants.”

A thanks on the tip of his tongue, Kuroo glanced down. And then he laughed. “Did you come over here just to say that?”

“Maybe I wanted to get to know the guy in my pants.”

Laughing again, Kuroo said, “Good one. But you haven’t seen me _in your pants_ yet. Our pants aren’t identical.”

Bokuto frowned and took a closer look at the other’s pants. Humming, he absently ran a finger across Kuroo’s thigh, trying to compare it to his own. “You’re right. Damn, I thought that line would work.”

“I didn’t say the line didn’t work.”

It took him a moment. A good, long moment. And then he was looking up at Kuroo’s smirk, hand clutching the other’s thigh as he leaned forward. “What, really?”

Kuroo shrugged and stood up, grabbing Bokuto’s hand to pull him up. “Dance with me, and we’ll see, hm? You know, I never got your name.”

“Bokuto. And I can promise that my dancing skills will persuade you.”

“I don’t doubt it, _Bokuto_ ,” Kuroo purred, pulling him to the middle of the club.

They get lost in each other, having fun just dancing together for a short while, until it turned into a competition to make the other laugh harder by doing the most ridiculous moves. The people around them gave them a wide berth, amused by them but not really wanting to get hit by any wild limbs flying around. The two of them kept at it for at least an hour, stopping occasionally to snort into each other’s shoulders.

It was probably the best time Bokuto had ever had in a club, and that was saying something, considering he knew Sugawara (who hid a wild side beneath that sweet smile, believe him).

He could tell that the other was losing energy though, watching his movements get sluggish and lazy. It wasn’t long before Kuroo was sagging into his arms, mumbling into his ear. “What’d you say?”

“I said that I haven’t had this much fun dancing, like, ever. How are you not tired right now?”

Bokuto’s hands tightened around Kuroo’s waist, holding him close as he tried to refrain from bouncing too much to the music. “I have a lot of stamina,” he said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. He grinned when Kuroo laughed. “Are you ready to tap out?”

Kuroo hummed, pretending to think while nuzzling the side of Bokuto’s jaw. Gently, he started to lead them both off of the dance floor. “Nah, but I’m feeling a little shy. Maybe we could dance somewhere more private?”

“You are so full of shit. My place is close by.”

 

Bokuto felt drunk. He knew he hadn’t had any alcohol, but he was flushed, giddy, light-headed. He led Kuroo to his apartment, to his room, to his bed. So caught up in his feelings, as usual, it wasn’t until they sat down that Bokuto realized something very important.

He was going to have to take off his clothes.

“Um,” they both said at the same time, then stopped, laughing at their awkwardness.

Kuroo gestured for him to speak first, so he did. “I probably should have mentioned this at the club, and, like, I know it’s an LGBT+ club, so obviously, there are people like me there, but I know there are people in the community that aren’t really comfortable with it, so I just need to let you know, and I hope you don’t freak out or anything, because I really like hanging out with you even though we don’t really know each other that well…”

“While I would love to continue to listen to you rambling,” Kuroo teased, a bit of fondness showing through his tone, “I think I know what you’re trying to say, and I’d like to save you from the anxiety you’re currently having.” With that, he reached behind him and pulled off his shirt.

The first thing Bokuto’s eyes were drawn to was the tattoo sleeve on Kuroo’s arm, the night sky trailing from shoulder to wrist in a gorgeous display of art. He almost couldn’t look away (he wanted to run his fingers along the stars, make constellations with his lips, find out how far the tattoo reached on Kuroo’s back), but he managed to move his eyes to Kuroo himself.

“Oh.” He reached out, hesitated, settled on putting his hand on Kuroo’s knee. “You _did_ know what I was trying to say.”

“That’s good; I would have definitely panicked if I was wrong.”

Bokuto grinned, sliding his hand up Kuroo’s thigh. “Well, we’ve gotten that out of the way. Shall we do what we came here to do?”

“Dance?” Kuroo asked, eyes sparkling as he put an arm on Bokuto’s shoulder.

Lips pressing into the other’s neck, Bokuto murmured, “Oh, yeah. _Dance_.” He pushed Kuroo to lie back, nipping at his collarbone before moving to his lips and kissing him gently. It got heated quick, tongues brushing against each other as Bokuto brought their hips together, searching for friction he couldn’t get through jeans. He pulled away and trailed his lips down to Kuroo’s chest, where he paused to look up for permission.

Kuroo leaned up a little, hesitating only for a moment before tugging his sports bra off. Almost immediately, he breathed a whine, arching into Bokuto’s mouth. His skin was burning hot, his face flushed red, and Bokuto wanted more, grazed his teeth against a nipple and tried to move impossibly closer.

Bokuto moved back up, pausing to suck a dark mark onto Kuroo’s neck. The hands that had drifted to his hair tugged, and he groaned, Kuroo’s thighs squeezing his hips. “How do you wanna do this?” he finally managed to ask.

Rocking against the other, Kuroo sighed and leaned his head back against the bed. “I want… uh, if it’s okay with you, I really wanna eat you out.”

Bokuto bit his lip, holding back a moan at the thought. “Yes, yeah, that’s totally okay. I really want you to sit on my face. Um, I don’t have any… any _stuff_ though, so like, I don’t know if….”

“Ah, it’s cool, I’ve got some internal condoms.” Kuroo grinned up at him. “ _Stuff_?”

“Shut up,” Bokuto grumbled, sitting up and tugging at Kuroo’s belt loops. “C’mon. I know the pants look amazing,” he paused to gesture at his own starry pants, “but I want them on my floor now. Wait, wait, I have a pickup line for this.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! Were your pants on sale? Because they’d be 100% off at my place.”

Cackling, Kuroo lifted Bokuto’s shirt with trembling hands. “Okay, that was pretty good. If I weren’t already literally about to take my pants off in your apartment, that would’ve gotten me.”

Bokuto laughed, getting off of the bed to take his clothes off. He sat back to watch Kuroo do the same, saw him take out little packets from his pocket. “I’ve never used an internal condom before,” he mused aloud, leaning back as Kuroo got between his knees.

With a hum, Kuroo rubbed a finger against Bokuto’s entrance, taking in his shaky sigh and flushed body, eyes full of desire. “Shit, Bokuto, you’re so fucking wet,” he moaned, pushing his finger inside. His movements were slow, an attempt to get a feel for what Bokuto liked.

Bokuto wasn’t a picky man; he grinded down into Kuroo’s finger, eager. “I’ve been told I’m like a waterfall.”

“Wow.” Kuroo pushed a second finger in. He looked up at Bokuto’s red face, slightly embarrassed himself. “I’m, like, the complete opposite. I need lube sometimes.”

“Don’t worry about that, babe. I got you covered.” Bokuto punctuated his sentence by lifting two fingers to his mouth and sticking his tongue between them.

Kuroo snorted, watching Bokuto’s eyes flutter when he brushed against his clit. “You won’t be lubing me up with your tongue if I’m wearing a condom, dude. But you know what you can do?” He waited until he had Bokuto’s full attention and pulled his fingers out to rip open a packet. “Watch me so you can put one on me.”

It felt weird, if Bokuto was being honest, and even though he had watched Kuroo carefully, he still needed guidance when putting a condom in the other. “Good?” he murmured, when it was all done, and Kuroo nodded, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss.

They stayed like that for a bit, Kuroo’s hands against Bokuto’s face, hips rocking together like they had all the time in the world. Kuroo nipped at his lips as he pulled away. “Ready?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” Bokuto wiggled on the bed, making himself comfortable, and watched as Kuroo turned around, groaned as Kuroo positioned himself on his face. His hands grabbed at Kuroo’s ass, tongue dipping into Kuroo’s slit.

The noise Kuroo let out was obscene. It made Bokuto rub his legs together, made him wonder how long he would be able to last.

Kuroo grinding down on his face made him think, _Not long_. And then Kuroo leaned down, put his mouth on Bokuto’s clit, and, fuck, there was no way Bokuto wouldn’t embarrass himself.

Upping his game, he slowly fucked into Kuroo with his tongue, fingers moving to join in. He felt Kuroo shift and moan against his clit, felt him flick his tongue in a way that had Bokuto’s hips jerking. “Fuck, you’re amazing,” he said, but it came out as a series of unrecognizable noises.

Kuroo lifted his head and said, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

With a laugh, Bokuto moved his mouth away. “Okay, _daddy_.” He laughed again when Kuroo groaned in disgust and shoved his hips down on his face to shut him up. “Not into that?”

“Not really, _baby_.” Kuroo let out a huff when Bokuto’s legs twitched. “What, _you’re_ into it?”

“I like being spoiled!”

Humming, Kuroo slowly ran his tongue from clit to entrance, and then he turned his head to nip at Bokuto’s thigh. His hands ran up and down Bokuto’s legs before moving to his ass, long fingers brushing against his slit. “Well, I suppose you’ve been a good boy. You want a reward, don’t you?”

Bokuto whined, “Yes, please, I’ve been good, please.” He felt Kuroo shiver against him, and a spark of arousal followed.

“I know.” Two of Kuroo’s fingers entered him, and his toes curled against the sheets. “You’ve been so good for me, baby boy. Let me take care of you.”

High-pitched, needy, Bokuto moaned into Kuroo’s skin, moving to suck at Kuroo’s clit desperately. He heard Kuroo’s breath stutter and worked a little harder, wanting Kuroo to continue speaking, continue telling him how good he was being.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned, rocking his hips, “fuck, yeah, you’re so good, lemme help you, baby, lemme make you come.” And then he put his mouth back on Bokuto, and Bokuto was so _wet_ , like if he got any wetter, it’d mess with the condom, and he was so close, so fucking close….

Kuroo’s fingers pressed in deep, and Kuroo’s tongue moved at that spot Bokuto liked on his clit, and Kuroo’s weight pushed down against his face, and Bokuto was gone, head filled with Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo.

It took Bokuto a long time to come down from his orgasm-induced haze. Blinking, he looked over at the very satisfied person on his arm. “Kuroo,” he murmured, voice hoarse, and he wrapped an arm tight around the other’s waist. “Good?”

“I should be asking you that,” Kuroo said. “I thought you just passed out on me.”

Bokuto chuckled, running his fingers down Kuroo’s arm, tracing constellations from his tattoo. “Nah, I’d never miss out on pillow talk.”

Smirking, Kuroo rolled on top of Bokuto, hands cupping Bokuto’s face. “Pillow talk? How about foreplay for round two?”

“Hm, that sounds good too,” Bokuto said, rubbing his hands along Kuroo’s spine. “Hey, but like… before that… I was just wondering if you’d, like… be up for coffee in the morning? There’s this really good café near here.”

“Bokuto, are you asking me out on a date? When we’re having sex?”

“Um, excuse you! We’re not having sex right now!”

Laughing a little, Kuroo leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Bokuto’s lips. “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you. Now,” his voice lowered as he rolled his hips against Bokuto, “I’ve got a few condoms left, and I expect them to be all used up by the end of the night. You okay with that, _baby boy_?”

“Yes, _please_.”


End file.
